An animal toilet which is used by animals such as cats is conventionally known. For example, PTL 1 discloses an animal toilet including an upper part container having an opening through which the animal enters and exits and a liquid permeable bottom surface portion that passes through urine that has been excreted, a placing container for placing an absorbent sheet that absorbs urine that has passed through the bottom surface portion, and a lower portion container positioned below the bottom surface portion and that stores the placement container while supporting the upper part container.